Gundam Wing Neoliton Project 9
by Diana Barton McDonnerell
Summary: ***Updated!*** Yet again, history repeats itself. This time, more horridly than ever. The entire Earth Sphere is doomed, but not until lab records from long ago suggest that there is something, or somebody out there, and that just happens to be the only h


Revised Gundam Wing Neolition Project 9  
Part 1, Act 1  
"Neolition Project 9"  
  
Rain poured heavily on the gray asphalt. Each drop danced up a few inches off the hard ground, causing small water fountains along every bit of ground. Dark, gray clouds hovered above, blocking the sunlight, leaving the city slightly dark, cold, and a depressed mood lingered in the damp air.  
Searching further throughout the cold, gray city, a dark alley, overlooked by all passerbys, emitted sudden flash within itself despite the heavy rain. A reflection of light, it was very bright, even if there was hardly any sun outside. It was very quick, and it was very small. One small mushy shuffle was heard, and no more, leaving the dark alley completely desolate yet again. All was completely unnoticed, perfectly hidden from the human eye. But, what was it?  
In the tall, bleak skyscraper in the core of the city, officials were huddled into the warm and stuffy room to discuss business, but not just economic business, but business enough to change the course of history. Each man stood quietly clad in formal business attire, each one with a stern look upon his face, for this meeting was not going to be pleasant, no matter what was said. Finally, the door opened and all eyes were staring at the man in the doorway. He was a middle-aged man who wore a black suit and tie, his green eyes turned sullen, and he quickly made his way to the front of the room.   
As he stood in the middle of the room, many voices and shouting was heard, each man trying to speak to him all at once.  
"Gentlemen, please come to order. We all know of what's been happening. Let us all first sit down and slowly go through our issues." He sat down at middle of the long table, as all the others slid into their chairs, but without mumbling a grudge or two.   
"We are all here representing the colonies, and we know there's another problem here in the colonies, as well as Earth. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain is gone, disappeared, but we know for sure that she has not been abducted. We moan for the loss of this great leader and peacemaker, so we must work all the harder to bring order to the chaos happening yet again here in the Earth Sphere. To repeat our prime issue here today, we are here to decide what actions we should take regarding this new military force that calls itself Nova. They are led under the leader Caprician Monticlair, who is yet a child compared to us. His skills, however, overpower our own skills. He wants to do something similar to conquering the entire Earth Sphere, as the Alliance, OZ, and the Barton Foundation have tried in the past two decades from which we have suffered terribly. We seem to be cursed to the foolishness of those people's cravings for conquer and ultimate rule. I believe his organization has been alive and hidden for the past 10 years, led in the past by his late father. This organization started as a rebellious group against the Alliance, and has progressed to this military force far stronger than any that we have seen before. It is amazing that they still have so many weapons, when all mobile suits and other weapons known to us were destroyed in our act of peace. We are at a great disadvantage to all of this, since we have lost all of our primary ways of defense. Now that I have gone over everything that has happened so far, would any of you gentlemen like to suggest an action that we should take?"  
A man wearing a dark navy suit stood up, shuffling through his papers, and adjusting his glasses.  
"Have the Preventers been sent out to handle at least some of the fighting happening around here?"  
"Yes, they have worked very hard on gathering the Gundam pilots, and have successfully done so. They have completely rebuilt their Gundams, and even upgraded them, but even with this, we are still too far at a disadvantage. The Gundam pilots are our only hope in winning this war."  
"Is there any way to build new mobile suit mass producing factories?" asked another man on the other side of the table.  
"No, we are trying, but it is working very slowly. Nova's factories heavily outnumber our factories, and they have even produced a more destructive and efficient mobile suit."  
As the information sank in, all hope still left in the men's faces was gone. Many just stared down at the table, and some shook their heads. One man stamped his fist on the table and stood up.  
"Is there anything we can do about this? This is all completely hopeless!" He face had turned slightly red.  
"That is why I called you all up here for. To see if any of you have any idea on what to do, since I too, can't find any other solutions." He looked around at the table. "Do anyone have any suggestions, I am restating again?"   
One man raised his hand slightly, keeping his elbow still on the table.  
"What does Nova want, exactly, from us?"   
"They say they want complete control of the colonies. They say they will reform the Earth Sphere to be the Utopia that we have always dreamed of. However, I believe they just want ultimate rule."  
"Yes, I see, and do we have any of our own weapons and fortresses left?"  
"Unfortunately, no. It seems that we will have to either fight Nova or let it take us over. So, this means we have only two choices to which we will have to decide. It is to either continue fighting or surrender us to Nova. The rest is up to you. " He looked away, and slowly slid down into his seat, putting his hand up to his face.  
Each man stared at the small devices installed into the tables in front of him. All heads turned when a knock was heard on the door. A secretary opened the door, and a lady holding some papers walked in. She handed them quickly to the secretary and slipped out of the room immediately. The secretary stared at the papers, and then came up to the front of the room. She handed them to the old man in the black suit, and whispered a word or two to him. He nodded and looked at the papers himself. His eyes enlarged when he turned to the second page.  
"We may have something here to solve our problems." He finally said, "We won't need to vote on anything right now. The Barton Foundation seems to have left something for us. But really, I don't think they even knew about it." His cold faced released a warm smile, as all the men stared impatiently for the news.  
* * *  
Nova Information Base, Area 431, Budapest, Hungary  
  
Soft but very swift footsteps broke the silence in a forgotten hall. The running figure was hard to see, and blended well into the darkness. The runner suddenly leaped high into the air and grabbed onto a metal beam in the ceiling and pulled themselves up onto it. They, the dark figure, stood up on the beam, and pulled a small metal device out of their pocket, and attached it to the ceiling. With that, the runner jumped down and sped off further into the darkness of the hall. The dark figure kept running down the hall and at the sight of the first window, they jumped and kicked through the window, their entire body going through the glass. An alarm went off, but the dark figure took no notice of it. Landing softly and precisely in the bushes, they moved on further away from the building. The figure halted in front of a large truck, and in some unusual quick movement, the figure brushed their wrist on the door handle of a truck and the car beeped, and the door lock was opened. The runner jumped into the truck and drove away, and as they were quickly leaving the building, they pulled something as big as a lipstick case out of their other pocket and pressed on the top of it. The building behind the dark figure driving the car suddenly exploded. From the light of the explosion, a glimmer could be seen around the sides of this figure's forehead.  
* * *  
"Sir, are you sure we can trust these papers?" asked a young man wearing a deep blue business jacket and slacks, and a white shirt with a gray tie.  
"If they didn't work, then we'd be just where we were, and there'd be no difference." the old man answered back, smiling. The young man shot back a disapproving look and narrowed his blue eyes.  
"But do you think there would be any problems in this being carried out? We hardly know anything about this. This might even be a fraud."  
"I see no problems. I don't believe Nova knows a trace of anything about any of this. I don't have all that much time to talk all about the details with you right now, but I assure you there will be no problems whatsoever."  
"Problems, there will be, truly, there will be..." he muttered to himself as he walked away, not being able to make the old man reconsider his plan, or give a second thought to it. The old man turned around to the group of men behind the table busily talking about the news they just heard.   
"Gentlemen, now that you have all the details, who here has any reconsideration for this to be carried out?" The men quickly seated themselves back in their seats, and then a few slightly raised their hands, "Yes, there you be, representing the L4 colony cluster."   
"How did these people from the Barton Foundation, or whatever they belong to now, know about this meeting, and why would they want to help us?" asked the gray clad Lagrange Point 4 representative.  
"That I don't know, and I don't believe we'll ever find out. But why would they help us? I think we'll have to take this into consideration. I don't see what reason there would not be to help us."  
"Yes, but do you understand that they could be better off working for Nova?" The old man lowered his eyes, and stared down at the table, holding his chin in his hand.  
"I think that they would desire more fame for their creations, and this way there shall be higher gratitude and appreciation for their hard work, especially since all will be left completely into their hands."  
The L4 representative gave a slow nod, staring at the old man.  
"Although misty, you have a point." He responded, sitting down in his chair after thinking the old man's words over for a minute. He still sat there in doubt of the old man's answer.   
"Who are these people and what are their plans? What do they even plan to do?" A dark blonde man stood up jerkily from his seat; "This could just be some foolish hoax someone is trying to play on our weary minds. I can see they have machinery and some people, but what are they really trying to do?"  
"Settle down, there is no reason to be stressful. There is just one thing I haven't shown you and I believe this will confirm it all. Look at these records from the science laboratories on Earth fifteen years ago."  
* * *  
Fingers briskly danced over a keyboard, aware of their path and not a swerve to be seen of the rightful direction. Sitting before the monitor, a young girl with ivory hair up braided into the head at the sides was examining results, her blue eyes unwavering as light from the screen shone into her face. There was a small creak and her head jerked upward and she turned around swiftly, pulling out a black object and pointed it before herself threateningly. A smooth, soft voice answered her gestures.  
"Knowing you all these years, you still doubt me." Coming from behind a corner, a slender figure dressed in black walked out. The blonde girl's eyes narrowed, then she spoke:  
"I should have guessed it was you."   
"Me, too." The blonde smirked at the reply.  
"Entertaining, you are, I must say." She lowered her arm and put the object back into her jacket.  
"Am I?" The black figure walked up to a huge giant set before them. "Anything else to be taken into consideration about the reconstruction?"  
"No." She threw a small black disc at the dark figure, who caught it with a swift movement of their hand. She continued,  
"But it'll be up to you to work on the 00, since she won't be returning for some time. And I believe you have already given out your present to the meeting?"  
"Executed and fathomed. Neolition Project 9 shall finally begin now." The dark figure fumbled with the disc in front of their face, and near the side of their head, a small light flashed brightly as they put their hand to it, "Does all the data she gave us contained in this disc?"  
"Yes, but not all that's needed is there. You'll have to do the rest single-handedly."   
The dark figure stood by the monitor, the light of the screen displaying the brown color in their hair, but unsuccessful in the attempts to show the facial features of the being before them. Punching in a few keys and verifying the results, the dark figure looked up at the blonde.  
"There is unquestionably no data on the cockpit system here."  
"I conclude she didn't want to go to the immense lengths to get that done, wanting to do it herself to fit her standards."  
"But time chosen to oppose us. One cannot buy back time." Bowing their dark head, the dark figure whispered,  
"Forgive me Yoshimi, but 00 shall not be what it has been before."  
* * *  
Five Gundams were fiercely defending an L1 colony from a huge army of mobile dolls. With each blast from either side, the colony only became more harmed, buildings crumbling like building blocks crashing down, roads becoming craters, civilians vaporizing in the heat of the lasers and explosions. Screams could be heard from the streets of the colony, but the colonists were doomed, for the exit gates of the colony were completely blockaded by Nova's space forces.  
"Haven't you people learned from the wars that have been going on for the past 20 years?" hollered a young boy, his deep Prussian blue eyes fierce with hatred and anger. His dark brown hair was flowing in wild directions, and he jerked his arms to pull the joysticks in the dark cockpit, yellow light shining onto his face. "I will fight, and I will keep on fighting, only if it is to finally bring sense to mankind!"  
He dropped a long grayish white buster rifle onto the ground and with his Gundam's right arm pulled out a beam saber, its green beam shining in dust and ashes flowing throughout area. Billows of smoke came up as his Gundam's engines pushed him up to attack the nearest Nova mobile suit.   
"I cannot understand… I thought we had finally gained peace. But now I will defend this colony with my life, for too many people are starting to die!" Blonde hair, intensely white, fell slightly into the eyes of another young pilot, whose face was cool, but touched still by sadness, his eyes lowered somewhat. Light struck the red-hot blades of his Gundam's curved weapons as he raised them to slice two more of Nova's mobile suit troops.   
More buildings crumbled, more mobile suits destroyed. There was no time or place for mercy, or trying to stop mobile suits from crashing into buildings. It was the destruction of the mobile suits or an agonizing death. The pilots were holding off the merciless legions of mobile suits with every muscle and nerve in their body, each knowing their service to the Earth Sphere was not yet fulfilled.   
Descending, two Nova suits carried a large space laser between their two arms. As they landed, faint red light began glowing from within the depths of the laser. This laser was directly pointed at a fiery-orange mobile suit in the distance. Electricity sparked at the sides of the laser, and the glow became brighter and redder.   
Cobalt-blue eyes widened enormously, despite their already large size. The voice of their pilot was lost as he sent his Gundam flying forward towards the unaware fiery-orange Gundam. Regaining his breath, he emitted a scream at the top of his lungs, and his voice pierced through to a green-eyed boy, whose cold eyes flared up, as he understood the meaning of wailing scream. He turned his Gundam around and let a few missiles shoot towards the laser, now red-hot. For a split second, the entire laser became enveloped completely in a red glow, then finally burst, taking the two suits in the explosion along with it. The ground where the laser was had now become scorched black ground and the pilot scanned the area for any more mobile suits. Seeing none, he pivoted his Gundam back to face his savior. The cobalt-blue eyed boy sighed with relief as his deep chestnut brown bangs fell into his face.   
"That was a close one." he choked out. But his head jerked back up as he came back to the gruesome reality of war. He jerked his joysticks to move his Gundam back into combat.  
From the shadows of a destroyed building, a young, grim Chinese boy emerged with his Gundam. He carried a message none wanted to hear.   
"Nova has completely surrounded us and there's nowhere to escape. All exits and gates have been blocked off. We have nowhere to go."   
Fear and anger swept quickly over the faces of the pilots. But one face remained grim.   
"I know a way." The voice was cold and grim, as was the face of the dark brown haired pilot. "We'll blast our way out."  
"No, Heero, you can't do that!" the blonde cried, worried, " There will be so much damage that the colony could never be repaired again!"  
"Quatre, be silent. You have forgotten to think about the fact that there is no future for this colony." Heero cut off the communication between him and Quatre with a switch of a button.  
"But Heero…" Quatre knew he couldn't argue with Heero and had to unwillingly face the reality that was to come.  
Heero raised his Gundam's huge twin buster rifle, turned it upside down pointing to the ground, for the colony faced into the inside. Yellow light glowed within the inside of his rifle, and a beam drove itself through the colony's thick layers, blasting the ground to pieces, with the yellow surrounding the hit point. Heero's Gundam lifted itself off the ground flying up, and the opening to space widened each second. Adjusting his rifle, Heero flew his Gundam into the hole and out to space as the colony crashed into itself, and the other pilots following for their lives.   
A huge pillar of light flashed sharply through the colony behind them. For one horrible moment, breaths were held as the rings of pressure burst forward and the colony became a huge yellow orb and died down to ruins floating in space.   
Shock blazed in the eyes of the mortified viewers, their breaths were choked back. So, had Nova finally shown its true self? This entrance was far more gruesome than any other staged by the others…  
"No… not again… not again…" the blonde pilot tried to breathe, as anger and sadness along with a feeling of betrayal hit him. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Quatre's emotions burst from a shell in which they were concealed and he had no strength to hold back as the tears came. The tears floated weightless around the face of Quatre.  
"Quatre… Quatre!" a voice came from Quatre's speakers. Quatre looked up, his eyes moist. "Check out what's happening on the news." The voice was tinged with hate. Quatre punched a few buttons next to him and a screen of the current news appeared. A young man, black haired with proud emerald eyes spoke beside a podium, addressing a large audience.   
"As you have seen, your loved ones, someone you may have met, or just a complete yet sympathetic stranger has just burned up in agony before your eyes. First to blame for such a horror is the one who caused the fire. Yes, it was us, Nova, who sent the laser beam hurtling toward the colony, still with people inside of it, including our own soldiers still stationed there. But one must go back, go deeper to the true reason, the instinct, the honor behind it.   
As we were trying to negotiate a meeting with the officials of the colony, the Gundams, yes, your trustworthy and loyal Gundam pilots foolishly attacked us, claiming we were trying to conquer the colony. They asked why were we doing this- why were we causing this destruction. And we asked back, what destruction did we cause? We had not done any destruction, we had not killed anyone without negotiating peace. And now these Gundams come and make us fight and kill just because of their pride? We were not trying to do any destruction, as they claim. We know the Gundams were after us, thinking of us as killers, and to make sure did not live to speak within this world. But as we feared, they attacked us. We knew we had to survive, because how else would we bring peace to this world if we cannot walk upon the ground to do it? We needed to solve matters now and only now. We defended ourselves and told and told the pilots to stop fighting. We begged and pleaded, but they wouldn't listen. Then they announced to us that they were going to take over the colony. We refused- the colony and people weren't theirs. They were their own free people. But they threatened again. We couldn't hold off against them any longer, so we knew of only one way to stop them, and that sadly was to destroy the colony. We told the people of the colony to evacuate, but the Gundams blocked all the exits, and wouldn't let anyone out. They told us all had evacuated, and that they would stay in the colony to fight, so we wanted to be rid of them, and sent the beam flying. But it was not so. All the people remained there. They escaped themselves. Let us take this as a lesson. There are mistakes in life, remember the lives of the colonists that were lost. But with peace there must be death, for only with death can we bring peace. Some things, even the most precious things must be sacrificed, for these sacrificed lives will give the new era of people happiness, this sacrifice shall bring peace and true euphoria. These people of the new era will live forward remembering the great sacrifice made to give them true peace and happiness, and will remember that lesson later on, for generations and generations." The blonde cut off the broadcast on the screen by clicking on the button. A tear slid down his moist cheek.  
"LIARS!" he screamed, his voice echoing in his Gundam's cockpit.  
A fist came flying and punched through the screen. Sparks came up. The fist was slowly pulled out. The chestnut brown haired boy was breathing hard.   
"*Darn* you, Nova!" he hollered, "Go to *heck*!"   
Floating in space the other pilots sat quite, their eyes closed, controlling their anger, which flared immensely inside of them.  
* * *  
"Your passport please, miss."   
A golden blonde girl with aquamarine blue eyes handed her thick ID. The clerk scanned it, and then asked, "Your hand, please."  
The girl reached out her hand, and on the wrist she had a silver and very thick bracelet on. The clerk put a rectangular device over her hand, and the machine gave a small "beep". As he took the device away, he noticed the eccentricity of her bracelets and curiously asked, "Why such think bracelets, miss?" The girl gave a small smile and replied in a calm voice, "These bracelets are what my life depends on."  
The clerk raised his eyebrows, and gave a nod.  
"I see." He said, and then handed back her passport, "There you go," he read the name off the passport, "Sae… Caster." The girl gave another small smile as she took back her passport and then left with her luggage. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, semi-tight black jeans, and black shoes with a silver zipper. She also wore a silver choker with a black opal in the middle.  
She turned and headed through the terminal gates to gates of the spacecraft, and deposited her luggage. She headed inside the spacecraft, and sat in a seat next to a window on the right of her. Waiting a few minutes as passengers took their seats, she stared into her window. Non one sat in her row. A bell gave a short ring and a female voice told the passengers to strap on their belts, keep their head up, and Sae pulled a belt from the top of the seat and over head shoulder, and then connected it to the lower lap belt.   
"We are now ready to lift off from the Hungary Space Station. Please remain in your seats as we head for space." Another bell chimed and the spacecraft rode up the ramp and flew up through the Earth's atmosphere. Sae sat in her seat, her eyes closed until the bell chimed again.  
"We have now reached space. You may remove your belts, but please remain in your seats unless necessary. Enjoy your flight." Sae removed her belt, and after staring for a few moments ahead of her, smiled lightly.  
"Nastia..." she murmured, "You've changed the course of my life, my ideas, and my outlook towards things. I cannot say it was quite pleasant to know you, but to learn about you, and what you really are is what gives me new hope and a new reason to live." Sae paused, then continued, "I am unusually excited over this Neolition Project 9… this Neolition Project 9… it shall commence as of… now." She took a deep breath, cocked her head back, and stared through the window all throughout the flight.  
"We have now arrived at Lagrange Point 3."  
  
End of Part 1.  
  
  



End file.
